Devonte Washington
Name: Devonte Washington Gender: Male Age: 16 Grade: Junior School: Detroit Central High School Hobbies and Interests: Music (Funk, Motown, Rap, Hip Hop), Basketball, Theater Appearance: When not slouching, Devonte is 5’8” and weighs 138 pounds. He has very dark skin and has been the subject of jokes about it for years. His hair is dark brown and cut very short in a fade. Like everything else on Devonte, his eyes are dark brown. They often glitter with amusement or mischief. His angular face is very expressive. Devonte’s ancestry contains some Native American, which is evident in his high cheekbones and sharp, hawk-like nose. He is always seen with a large diamond stud in his right ear. Devonte has a lean, athletic build that he hides with baggy clothing. He has a high energy level and is rarely seen standing still. When not in school or helping out around his house, he can be found shooting hoops at the local park. On the day he was taken, Devonte was wearing an extra large black hoodie with a white DGK logo and design over a yellow and red Ecko t shirt, baggy black Dickies with white and gray Jordans on his feet. Biography: The eldest son of Subrina Washington, Devonte has lived in Detroit his entire life. His mother is essentially a single parent since his father has been incarcerated for as long as Devonte can remember. Rather than struggling to support Devonte and his younger sister on her own, Subrina moved back in with her mother, Roberta, who was also raising Subrina’s niece. Subrina works two jobs to help keep the Washington family afloat, leaving the children’s daily care to her mother. She tries to maintain a close relationship with her children despite her long work hours, and Devonte understands that everything his mother does is out of love for the family. He respects her sacrifices for him and does his best not to worry or upset her. Roberta, who Devonte refers to as “Big Mama”, is the household’s main disciplinarian and authority figure. While Devonte will argue with teachers, his mother, and other authority figures, he will not question his grandmother. He does his best to keep his younger sister and cousin in line, as he is “the man of the house”. As a result of his belief that he is the sole voice of male authority in his family, Devonte tends to respond poorly to criticism or correction from anyone who is not his grandmother. He believes that people who are attempting to correct him are disrespecting him and attempting to diminish him in the eyes of his peers. This has caused some issues at school as Devonte’s fidgety nature and short attention span has made him the bane of some teacher’s existence. He has blown up in class (much to the amusement of his classmates) when he feels he is being picked on by teachers, at which point he shuts down academically. He is somewhat immature in his belief that if he will not be the best or most capable in whatever he is attempting then it isn’t worth his time. This has led to the abandonment of many interests and very long periods of sulking and wound licking. Music plays a big role in everyday life at the Washington household. There is always music playing somewhere in the house, in almost every style imaginable. Devonte found that he enjoys the Motown and Funk music his grandmother favors. He would often sing along with his grandmother, sister, and cousin which made his household chores less tedious. When with his friends, Devonte likes to play Hip Hop and Rap at deafening levels, which he cannot do at home since his grandmother objects to the lyrics of many popular songs and artists. When not under his grandmother’s watchful eye, Devonte can be found at the park playing pick-up games of basketball with anyone who is interested or simply shooting hoops by himself. He has some natural skills but thus far has refused to try out for the school’s teams, much to his grandmother’s consternation. Devonte claims that playing on a team would cramp his style. In reality, he will not try out for an organized team because he is still upset about being cut from the junior high team in seventh grade. Devonte’s interest in theater grew out of his participation in church events. As a young child, his grandmother volunteered him for roles in the Easter production and the Christmas pageant. He was not thrilled with being on stage, but found he loved helping out with the technical aspects of the shows like set design and creation. Looking for more opportunities than the twice a year church productions, Devonte joined the Drama Club at school to give his creative impulses another outlet. His grandmother was thrilled that he found an activity to take up his time rather than hanging around the neighborhood with “the bad element”. While Devonte grumbles and complains that his grandma makes him be in the Drama Club, the truth of the matter is that he enjoys being useful and mentoring new members as to their duties and responsibilities as part of the crew. Advantages: Devonte’s fidgety nature ensures that he has lots and lots of energy to expend, so physical tasks should be easy for him. Disadvantages: Devonte does not respond well to criticism. He has trouble getting over hurt feelings and will often nurse a grudge far beyond any reasonable period of time. Designated Number: Team Grey no. 3 --- Designated Weapon: Butterfly Pen Knife Conclusion: Devonte might have a hard time making to the end of the game with his issues with criticism combined with his mentor. But either way, he will definitely have a major effect on the game, so keep an eye on him. Mentor's Comment: Hey, hey! There's a difference between perfection and criticism thank you very much! And even this kid's disadvantages are advantages in my book. You can use everything to your advantage if you're good enough to know how to harness it. Devonte will be an asset to the gray team, just you wait and see. The above biography is as written by BetaKnight. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: 'None '''Killed By: 'Marcus Walker '''Collected Weapons: '''Butterfly Pen Knife (designated weapon) '''Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Waking up in a cabin near the inland lake, Devonte saw Timothy Walker approaching Kathy Clements. After spectating that the two of them allied themselves with each other, Devonte exited the area, bored of them. Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: *''“And as for my grandmamma, she got nothin’ to say about what I’m doin’ ‘cause I’m a grown ass man. I ain’t scared a her.”'' *''"Nigga....you gay."'' - Last words Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Devonte, in chronological order Sandbox: *When It's Time To Party We Will Party Hard! SOTF-TV: *Salted Trees *Wising Up *Putting in Work *Trees, Trees Everywhere Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Devonte. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters